Situations often arise in which the prior movements and activities of individuals need to be retraced and/or examined. For example, following a disease outbreak in a predetermined area (e.g., a hospital, etc.), a disease outbreak reconstructionist may desire to know the original patient or individual that carried the disease into the predetermined area, who and/or what the original patient directly interacted with, who and/or what the original patient indirectly interacted with, and the like. Information obtained from this research may help identify other individuals that may be potentially infected and/or that need to be tested for infection.